universaltournamentfandomcom-20200216-history
Monkey D. Luffy
Monkey D. Luffy is the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates who ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. He is the son of Monkey D. Dragon and the grandson of Monkey D. Garp. He currently has the bounty of 400,000,000 beli. Info *Origin: One Piece *Gender: Male *Classification: Pirate, Captain, Devil Fruit User, Haki User *Age: 19 *Powers and Abilities: Abilities of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, Immune to electrical attacks (because of his rubber body), Haōshoku Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki, and Busōshoku Haki *Weaknesses: Loses all feeling in his body if he is in water *Standard Equipment: None Attacks/Techniques Normal Techniques *'Gomu Gomu no Pistol (Rubber Rubber Pistol)': One of Luffy's basic attacks where he throws back his arm to stretch it out then hurls it straight at his foe to punch them. *'Gomu Gomu no Fūsen (Rubber Rubber Balloon)': After inhaling some air, Luffy inflates his mid-section like a balloon to block attacks and deflect projectiles. *'Gomu Gomu no Bazooka (Rubber Rubber Bazooka)': Luffy swings back both arms to stretch them out then launches them at his foe to strike them in the chest with a double palm strike. *'Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot (Rubber Rubber Snake Shot)': Luffy launches his arm in a swerving snake-like movement and grabs his foe with an open hand gripping hard enough to cause great pain. *'Gomu Gomu no Rocket (Rubber Rubber Rocket)': Luffy launches his arms at a target and grabs onto it then pulls back to stretch out his arms until he launches himself into the air. Haki Enhanced Techniques *'Atama Buso: Gomu Gomu no Kane (Head Armament: Rubber Rubber Bell)': Similar to his normal Gomu Gomu no Kane, he swings back his head to stretch his neck out as he imbues his Busōshoku Haki into his forehead and delievers a powerful headbutt. *'Buso Koka: Gomu Gomu no Bullet (Armament Hardening: Rubber Rubber Bullet)': Luffy dashes at his foe while stretching his arm back behind him and imbues his Busōshoku Haki into his arm then performs a powerful punch to his foe. Gear Second Techniques *'Gear Second': By using his rubber body to pump his blood faster, Luffy gains a increase in speed while some of his body parts become pinkish with steam coming off of them. **'Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol (Rubber Rubber Jet Pistol)': After activating Gear Second, Luffy gets into a stance where he has his arm held back until he launches a superfast punch at his foe. **'Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling (Rubber Rubber Jet Gatling)': After activating Gear Second, Luffy swings back his arms with amazing speed then attacks his foes with a barrage of superfast punches. **'Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka (Rubber Rubber Jet Bazooka)': After activating Gear Second, Luffy charges at his foe and performs a superfast double palm thrust to their chest with amazing force. **'Gomu Gomu no Jet Spear (Rubber Rubber Jet Spear)': After activating Gear Second, Luffy jumps into the air over a foe and launches his legs down at the foe with amazing force and speed. **'Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle (Rubber Rubber Jet Rifle)': After activating Gear Second, Luffy launches his arm back to stretch it and begins to twist it until he launches it straight at his foe for a destructive punch. **'Gomu Gomu no Jet Rocket (Rubber Rubber Jet Rocket)': After activating Gear Second, Luffy launches his arms at a object and stretchs them out until he launches himself into the air with amazing speed. **'Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet (Rubber Rubber Jet Bullet)': A Gear Second version of Gomu Gomu no Bullet. Luffy swings back his arm and dashs towards his foe until he delivers a powerful punch. Haki Enhanced Techniques *'Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk (Rubber Rubber Red Hawk)': After activating Gear Second, Luffy swings back his arm and imbues his Busōshoku Haki into it as flames form off of his arm then he performs a powerful punch where flames engulf his foe. *'Buso Koka: Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling (Armament Hardening: Rubber Rubber Jet Gatling)': After activating Gear Second, Luffy imbues his Busōshoku Haki into his arms and rapidly punchs away at his foes. Gear Third Techniques *'Gear Third': A unique form where Luffy can inflate his body by blowing air into his thumb after biting down onto it to blow the air into his bones. **'Gomu Gomu no Gigant Fūsen (Rubber Rubber Giant Balloon)': After activating Gear Third, Luffy inhales a lot of air and inflates his mid-section that allows him to block blows from giant foes and mutliple projectiles. **'Gomu Gomu no Gigant Rifle (Rubber Rubber Giant Rifle)': After activating Gear Third, Luffy launches his arm back and begins to twist then launches his untwisting inflated fist at his foes for a destructive punch. Haki Enhanced Techniques *'Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun (Rubber Rubber Elephant Gun)': A Haki-imbued Gear Third version of Gomu Gomu no Pistol. After activating Gear Third, Luffy makes the air sit in the wrist of his arm and imbues his arm with his Busōshoku Haki then launches his inflated fist at his foes for a destructive punch. Victories Single Battles *Ash Ketchum & his pokémons (Pokémon) *Batman (DC Universe) *Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II) *Deidara (Naruto Shippūden) *Kevin Keene (Captain N: The Game Master) Team Battles *Galbadian Military (Final Fantasy VIII) the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates Losses *No one yet Trivia Luffy.PNG|Luffy's Current Post Time Skip Appearance Timeskip Luffy.png|Luffy's Post Time Skip Appearance from the manga *So far only Luffy's Post Time Skip appearance have appeared in fights. *He has yet to use Haōshoku Haki in any of his matches so far. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Heroes